Diary of my life
by the lale
Summary: Anna tells us about her daily life after the shaman tournament from school to fighting at home with Hao to training Yoh in a journal. Not only does she tells us about the other shamans but also about her own feelings. YohAnna chapter 14 up
1. Who loves who?

December 28, 2003 11pm

I know that I'm not the kind of person to be keeping stupid journals where I pour my soul out in, but since Yoh got me this for Christmas and since I did promise him I would use it, so here it goes. I really didn't want to use this. I mean don't Yoh even know who I am to get me a stupid journal. I bet he forgot or something and just bought this at the corner store. It doesn't really matter. I didn't plan to use it, but since Yoh kept on bothering me about it, I might as well, although I better keep this away from my enemies, including Hao, who decided to give up his biker chicks and move in with us when he turned good, as if not enough people live here. I mean this place is packed daily with Ryu, Horohoro, Pilica, Lyserg who decided to live with us also, Tamao, Jeanne, Yoh and myself, not to say the many spirits that live here. Yep, this inn is haunted to the bone. Duh, that's why its only 100 yen a month. I totally disagreed to Hao living here but Yoh said that he had nowhere to go and we didn't want him to turn evil again. So I had to agree. And, not to say that Ren, Manta and Jun visit here every other day. Its crazy and guess who has to do all the cooking and cleaning and watching over people and keeping those stupid boys from fighting each other while making Yoh train. That's right, me. Well, Tamao and Ryu does do most of the cooking and all the boys clean the house, or they suffer my wraith but I still have to watch everybody from burning down the house, literally, and keep Yoh on his training. Just because the tournament is over doesn't mean that Yoh will be slacking off. No way is that going to happen under my watch.

Just because the tournament is over does not mean that Yoh can just slack off and be the lazy ass before I came to train him. Gotta study. Report back later.

Anna

January 4, 2004 5pm

Midterms are killing me right now and not to mention that Yoh is sick. Yep, sick as a dog. Yesterday, it snowed quite heavily and Yoh and the boys went outside to have a snowball fight while it was snowing. They came back two hours later from the cold and all of them caught a cold, except Yoh was the worst. He had a fever from midnight last night and now, instead of enjoying my weekend, I gotta take care of stupid Yoh. Isn't he smart enough to know that you aren't suppose to go outside with only one layer of clothing on in ten degrees below zero in a blizzard. The guy really is dumb. Now he can't train anymore and that just frustrates me more.

Of course, Tamao is running around taking care of him; bring him everything he asks for, although he is in a deep sleep right now. Tamao is right next to him, putting a wet towel on his forehead and bringing him water. Amidamaru is worried but I don't think Yoh's going to die from a simple cold. And the fever's good for him. It'll kill the germs in his body so I don't know why Tamao is trying to make it go away. When I asked her, she just said to make him feel better. Tamao is my friend but she really cares too much about Yoh. I know she has a crush on Yoh, but Yoh just likes her as a friend, at least he better. Yoh and I are fiancés although Yoh doesn't like to say it much. My parents and his grandparents matched us when we were young to marry and he better stick to that. I want to be the fist lady of the shamans and nobody is going to deny me of that. I mean its what I deserve.

Anyways, with Yoh sick and Tamao taking care of him, the house is kind of gloomy. But now, I have to cook which is not good. I mean it's not like my food taste bad or anything; it's just that I have this report due tomorrow. Maybe if I suggest to take over taking care of Yoh, I can get my report done while taking care of Yoh. Oh well, gotta do the report.

Anna

January 4, 2004 11:47pm

I'm so sleepy but I got to get this down. I volunteered to take care of Yoh so that I wont have to cook. Tamao reluctantly agreed although I knew she didn't want to. She is a sweet soul. Anyways, I wrote my report on some stupid book while sitting next to Yoh and placing the towel on his forehead as Tamao told me. I finished the report just when Tamao brought up my dinner along with something for Yoh if he got better. Tamao looked at him one last time to make sure he's okay and went downstairs to do the dishes. I ate the wonderful food Tamao made and saved half of mine and Yoh's for Yoh if he woke up. Tamao definitely gave me more than necessary and I think she wanted to give Yoh more, but decided that it would show that she liked him so she gave me more and thought I would give the rest of mine to Yoh. Well she was right.

Anyways, as I was placing the rest of the food on the floor next to Yoh and reading over my report one last time, Yoh spoke. He was in a dream and he was mumbling something. I bent down to hear. He said 'don't leave me'. Now who was leaving him? I felt scared, hearing Yoh's dreams. He wasn't known to dream out loud, usually just snore, but he was talking. I wanted to know who was leaving him. Then he spoke again in a more desperate plea, 'don't leave me Anna. Don't leave me. Please don't leave'. Why would I leave him? What the hell was he dreaming about? I would never leave him, well almost never. 'Don't leave Anna. I'm sorry. Please don't leave,' came Yoh's voice again, although this time louder. Then I could do nothing but reply. 'I'm not leaving, I'm right here', I said trying to calm him.

He was rolling around now and I was afraid he was going to knock over the food. Another mess I have to clean. 'Anna, don't leave. I love you Anna. I love you so much,' said Yoh again. I was dumbstruck by this. Yoh never said he loved me or even said he liked me. It was just there. We were like people who never expressed our feelings but we knew it was there, or at least I knew. Plus, I wasn't some dumb giggling girl who'll tell any guy she loves him if he's at all hot. It was so weird. I sat there gaping and staring like a goldfish while Yoh was still mumbling and rolling around. Finally, I came back to my senses and pulled Yoh into my hands and shook him until he woke up. I checked his head and his fever was almost gone. When he woke up he just smiled at me and then when he saw the food, he literally ran for it and gobbled the whole thing done. Guess that's what half a day of not eating will do for Yoh. I just shook my head and took the bowl down after he finished. When I came back, he said thank you and bid me goodnight. I just nodded and came back to my room.

It's still strange about what Yoh said. He said he loved me. Now that was weird. I never told him that, ever. Not even that I liked him at all. Although I did tell the shrimp that I loved Yoh once, I never actually told Yoh myself. Anyways, I'm still freaking out now and I wrote this down so that tomorrow morning, I wont think it was a dream.

Anna

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR 

Hoped u liked it! I know this sounds like the princess diaries thing and everything but I kinda like it. If u don't or think that this sounds totally wrong and I should just get a life and write something else, then please tell me with a review and then I'll tell u that u r a . Just kidding! Anyways, please please please review!


	2. working with Hao

January 6, 2003 8pm

It's been two days and I'm still thinking about what Yoh said. I finally concluded that it was just a stupid dream of his. He really does have stupid dreams and he probably didn't mean what he said to me or his subconscious was playing tricks on him. Anyways, Yoh doesn't seem to remember any of it, which is a good sign.

Now that I'm feeling more comfortable around Yoh, I can face a bigger problem.

Hao. He is such an ass. Today, one of the worst things happened to me that will make my life at school like hell. Hao joined our classes. He actually enrolled into school and he's pretty good. Damn him. Also since he arrived, at 8 o'clock this morning, a fan club has started about him. I mean come on. What kind of girl is stupid enough to fall for him? I just don't get how their minds work and guess what, he's in every single one of my freaking classes! I know he did it on purpose for every class I see him, he has that gleam in his eyes whenever he looks at me. Yoh told me that that was not true and it was just coincidence. Yeah right. Nobody can be in anybody's every class. It's not possible. I even tried. I tried to be in Yoh's every class so that he doesn't goof off, but I can't be in his math and gym class, but Hao is in every one of my classes. This sucks! I hate him so much and guess what, we have a freaking project together already.

It's a stupid home economics project in which we have to play a little pretend game in which we pretend we're married. I mean can you actually see me with Hao, married! It's just insane. I hate the guy so much. I even asked the teacher for a divorce right after class but all she said was that if I wanted to pass, I better work with him. I hate this so much! UH! I want to pull my hair out at the thought of working with him. Anyways, Yoh got set up with this pretty brunette girl.

Her name was Misako something. I only knew her because she was the president of the Yoh fan club. That's right; Yoh has a freaking club just like Hao. Now you ask me why I don't just kick everyone of their freaking butts, because Yoh is so stupid that he doesn't know that he has a club. He is so clueless and stares off into space that he doesn't notice girls are swooning over him. I kind of feel sorry for them, you know, swooning over a guy who doesn't know your there. Anyways, Misako something looked really happy that she got set up with Yoh. Actually she was so happy that she was smiling like crazy and I thought she was going to faint when Yoh said hi to her. Gotta work with Hao. Ahhh!!!

Anna

January 9, 2004 10pm

This working with Hao is really killing me. Now, we have to plan our future together and answer a questionnaire about our pretend lives together. How many children we have? What do we do for a living? How much do we spend on food a month? I am really hating this. Plus, while we were sitting there, he ran his hand up my dress. I took his hand and threw him against the wall. Tamao, who sat across from me watching TV, just shook her head and kept on watching. Hao, however, just stood up, smiled and walked over. He sat down and went back to what he was saying with that same mocking smile on his face. Later on, Tamao said that he liked me a lot. I just gaped at her, something I never down in front of other people, except for Yoh. Tamao just laughed and went up stairs. This is not turning out well at all. And not to mention that Yoh is going to this Misako's house to spend the night. He's working with her and just a few minutes ago, he called and said that he couldn't make it back because of the storm. He said he was going to come back in the morning. I was really pissed at this. What the hell is he doing there? Does he like her? What will she do with him? All the questions are making my head hurt. At least its Friday and Jun promised to take me shopping tomorrow. I just finished the last of the homework, except for the stupid questionnaire thing. All's well except for Hao and Yoh. I hate those two. Oh great, I hear Hao knocking on my door. Gotta go, and when is Yoh going to come back? Going to kill that bastard and the other one too. (Yoh and Hao)

Anna

January 11, 2004 6am

I don't know why I'm up so early today. I guess its because I got a lot on my mind to think about. Yesterday, Yoh came from Misako's home at ten o'clock. He said he over slept and Misako's parents were really nice that they offered him a hot breakfast. He also said that Misako is really nice and she likes the same music as he does. Yoh was going on and on about what happened with him and Misako last night that I finally couldn't take it anymore so I excused myself and went to finish up on the questionnaires on my own. Am I getting jealous of Yoh and Misako? I hope not, but I am mad for no good reason. Stupid Yoh.

Later that day, Jun came in her fancy car and took me to the shopping center. Jeanne also came with us along with Pilica. Tamao decided to stay home incase the boy's burn down the house. I felt kind of sorry for her, but the boys really might burn down the house. We arrived at the mall and went through every store. I bought two normal black dresses, a white blouse, red skirt and a low cut hot pink strapless mini dress that Pilica and Jun forced me to buy. I also bought this really beautiful coat. I brought this all in a bargain store for we were low on money. The only person who worked was Tamao at the local diner for she didn't have school and Ryu who worked in the same diner as a cook. Of course, we couldn't even feed Yoh and Horohoro with the money they made, much less the whole family, so Jun and Ren give us money because they were super rich along with the Asukuras who also send us money. Yoh decided that he needed a job and started looking for one. I hope he finds one that will give enough money just so he can afford his own food, but I bet nowhere will they pay that much money.

Hao is also getting a job for the rent he has to pay for staying here. Everybody but Yoh and me pays rent because they have to chip in for the rent. Most of them get it from relatives or some of them inherit some money. I was walking home yesterday, because I decided that I wanted to get some groceries while they go home and make sure that Tamao has everything under control, when a guy came toward me. He was a rich old gentleman with a balding head. When he saw me, loaded with groceries, he smiled and gave me his card. Apparently, he was a fashion consultant who hired models and he thought that I would do. He gave me the address to the modeling center and told me to be there today.

I think that I should go. I mean I needed a job and modeling doesn't sound so bad. I'm eighteen so its time. Maybe I should go today and see. I mean the pay is good and we do need extra money. Anyways, I'm still in bed right now, although I already made Yoh run ten laps around the inn and do his regular warm up. Okay, I think I should go. Anyways, I have to get dressed now.

Anna

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

1/17/05

Okay, so heres the next entries. I wanna thnk all the people who reviewed the first entries and thnks alot. U made me want to write more of this which i was kinda doubting about in the beginning so thnks. Please go to my fictionpress site to read a story written by me, under the same penname, because its really good but only like one person reviewed and i'm pretty disappointed by it. U know what my latin teacher told us to do for homework, get a life. Now i think that i should sign off right now and do that for i think it will take some time as to i have none and is on the computer all day long.

This is for Melissa who got me into reading Manga and Anime in the first place. By the way, Elektra really sucked, not enough battle scenes.

With all my love to all those of u who reviewed,

Lale the Assassin (did anyone watch the simpsons episode last night)


	3. Just the daily life

January 11, 2004 11pm

Okay, so the modeling job wasn't so bad after all. I work on Tuesday and Friday nights after school and on Sunday mornings. Sometimes, I may have a special show on other nights, mostly Saturdays and Fridays. All I really do is dress up in some really sexy dress and walk down the stage.

The person who is teaching us says that I'm a natural and that my figure was great. I don't know what he meant by that. I mean I am skinny and I am well developed but nobody has called my figure great or even called me pretty. The other girls were great too. I think they are better than me because they all done this before. Anyways, I just walked down the stupid stage and make a little twirl and walk down again. It was stupid. My first show is next Friday.

They said that I was ready. I don't really think that that's true. I mean its only been one day although there is no art to it. Yoh is also questioning me. He knows that I'm upset but doesn't know why. Well if he doesn't know then I'm not telling him. I know it's kind of mean but hey, he's the one sleeping at some girl's house and then talking none stop about her afterwards. By the way, nobody knows about the modeling job yet, not even Tamao or Jun. I don't want to tell them or they'll probably think I'm shallow and the boys will probably want to see me, which will never ever happen.

After I came home today, at dinner, Hao tried to kiss me on the cheek and I slapped him and sent him flying to the wall, careful not to damage the furniture. He just grinned again and sat down as if every time I hit him, he just thinks it's an invitation to try again. I saw that everybody was looking and didn't care. I also saw that Yoh was kind of shocked to see Hao like that but Yoh is soft and nice so it's not like he was going to kick him out. Damn both of them. Gotta go to bed, school tomorrow.

Anna

January 15, 2004 9pm

I'm so nervous. The show is tomorrow and I don't think I can do it. I mean all the trainers say I'm a natural, but what if I mess up. Oh well, it's just a job. I hope I do well. Anyways, I still have to work with freaking stupid Hao. I hate him so much. Did I already say that? And Yoh is totally on my nerves. Apparently Misako is like his soul mate who likes everything he does. I wanted to yell at him: duh! She's the president of your stupid fan club.

I hate Misako, but Yoh can do whatever he wants. He's old enough right? Maybe if he doesn't want to marry me, he can marry stupid Misako. Well if he does, I will seriously kill him and that stupid girlfriend of his along with Hao. Hao on the other hand, is smarter than Yoh and sees what Yoh doesn't see. He finds the whole situation totally hilarious and has that evil glare whenever he sees Yoh and me together and when Yoh is talking about Misako.

There's also a benefit to being a supermodel. You get money off on shopping so I'm going to buy lots of stuff. Oh, I hear Yoh knocking on my door. He probably wants to ask me why I'm so upset.

Anna

January 17, 2004 1:30am

Why do you ask that I'm up so late? Well, I just came home from the modeling thing so that's why. The whole show was a total success. I totally stunned everybody and I didn't trip once or did I fall or did I step on my dress. It was fabulous and I actually liked it. It was fun. I had to keep a stern face and not smile during the show.

Everything went well and the fashion consultant who's in charge told me that he's doubling my pay and that I will be in another show next Wednesday night and next Friday night. He also said that I get half off on all clothing stores in the city. Am I happy or what? I have the perfect job and I'm making tons of money. I now have my own bank account which I set up yesterday and lots of other bonuses from my boss. Totally happy with the job.

However, yesterday was not all glamour and fun. On Friday, I had to lie to my friends and tell them that I have a project that I had to work on in the library. This fooled everyone and I'm pretty happy, although I slipped in at one o'clock and the library usually closed at ten so I guess there will be questions about where I was for three hours after the library closed. I'll probably tell them that I missed the last train and had to take the bus which got stuck in traffic and then I had to walk the rest of the way. That sounds reasonable right?

Today in school was worse. I was sitting in my quiet place outside in the trees. I usually eat lunch in the old oak tree. Anyways, I was up there eating lunch when Yoh arrived. After I blew him off last night about why I'm so mad at him, he's been following me all day. When I saw him, I pretended to eat my lunch and not notice him. But he just climbed up the tree and sat next to me.

Then he asked me why I was mad at him. I hate to lie so I'm not the kind of person to deny the fact. So instead I said that he should figured it out himself and jumped down from the tree. I threw away the sandwich Tamao made and walked to class. Yoh kept trying to talk to me but I just won't listen. Just before last period, that girl Misako came to talk to me.

'What is wrong between you and your brother?' asked stupid Misako in the hallway before last period. I wanted to walk away but when I heard she was talking about my brother, I stopped.

'What brother?' I said with one of my death glares. She cringed at the glare but kept talking.

'You know, Yoh. I mean did you guys have a fight or something because he seems pretty upset about it and I hate for him to be upset. So you're his sister right? I mean what did you say to him that made him upset?' asked the stupid girl

Now I was totally shocked when she said this. I completely gaped at her. Then I gave her one of my deadliest glares and I saw that she was starting to tremble and cry.

'I am not Yoh's sister and you should ask him why he's so damn upset and tell him that next time, don't let his stupid girlfriend with the IQ of a peanut come crying to me!' I hissed at her and then went off to my last class. I heard her crying after I left. Well served her right. I cannot believe that the girl thought I was Yoh's sister.

Who does she think she is? I mean she just came up to me and started interrogating me and accusing me of stuff I never did. Oh my god. I can't believe it. I was so mad that I didn't even notice Hao sitting next to me or watching me. I didn't even hit him when his leg touched mine under the desk. I was so preoccupied that I didn't even notice Yoh looking at me with a troubled expression on his face until the end of the period. Then I saw that Yoh was looking really sad and troubled. I also notice what Hao did to me and slammed him against some lockers.

I walked out of the place and went straight to the show without saying a goodbye to anyone. I'm going to have to answer lots of questions tomorrow. Yawn. Sleepy. Gotta go to bed.

Anna

_PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP _

Okay, so here are the next entries. Please please please please review and please go visit my fictionpress website. **Its at and u search for lale the assassin and please please read it. **Please please read and review it or else I'm not going to post anymore cause I'll be worrying about my story. So please please please review this story and review my story on fictionpress cause only one person reviewed and I'm kinda getting desperate here.


	4. Me? Running away?

January 17 5pm

I am eating delicious strawberry ice cream right now. Tamao just sent it up along with my dinner. She rarely buys ice cream because the boys gobble it up in half an hour but everybody knows that she has a secret stash hidden somewhere. The boys use to hunt for it sometimes when they had nothing to do. She usually gives it to people when they are feeling down and blue. Well I guess that's why she gave some to me.

I guess your wondering why I'm eating dinner in my room and why I'm down and blue. Well let's just say that today, things went really bad. After I got out of bed and went down to breakfast, Hao told everyone in the whole room that I sneaked into the house at one o'clock at night in a very loud voice as I was eating my cereal. I almost choked on my milk which half of the people in the room also did. Then everybody looked at me. Why was that so strange? I mean Yoh spent the night at some girl's house and nobody even thought it was strange, yet when I get home at one o' clock, it's a crime. I didn't say anything and kept eating my cereal.

'Well Anna, where were you?' asked Manta who came over this morning because it was Saturday.

'For your information shrimp, the train broke down and I had to wait inside for two hours and then I had to walk the rest of the way home.' I knew that nobody would believe my lie but they wouldn't question me either because after I told my lie, I gave everybody the death glare, daring them to challenge me. Of course, stupid Hao took the challenge.

'Yeah right Anna. By the way, why were you at the library? I mean what possible project did you have to do?'

Then I realized that he set me up. He was in every one of my classes and he knew that we had no projects due. Uh! I hate him. So, I just calmly took my bowl out of the room, placed it in the sink and walked calmly upstairs into my room. I locked the door and put my favorite music on my stereo, which is half broken so that you can't use anything else but the CD inside which happened to be my favorite song. I blasted it so loud that you could here it on the streets.

I knew people came up and knocked on my door, but I didn't listen and didn't hear because of the music. I knew that I was being childish and I needed to tell them about the job for it was the mature thing to do, but I knew that they were going to laugh at me. Instead, I did all my homework until lunchtime. By then, I turned off the music and Tamao knocked on the door. She promised me that nobody will ask me anything if I just came down for lunch. I agreed, for Tamao is so sweet like that and I followed. That was a huge mistake for when I arrived downstairs, in came Misako in a cute miniskirt and a tight sweater. That's when things got really bad.

'What are _you_ doing here?' asked Misako after giving her coat sweetly to Yoh.

'I live here.' I said in my most venomous voice.

'Oh, so you are his sister. Then why did you tell me you weren't?' said Misako with a confused look. She said this really loud too, so everyone in the dining room and in the living room heard her along with Yoh and Tamao. Everybody came running, even the boys and watched. Everybody had a confused look on their face.

'For the last time, I am not his sister. Yoh, will you tell your stupid girlfriend here that I am not your sister!' I hissed and sent a death glare at Yoh and Misako.

I knew that the everybody was drawing around us and I saw the curious look on all of their faces. I would never call anyone Yoh's girlfriend except for me but they all heard what Yoh said about Misako everyday and I think that they all knew how I felt. Anyways, after that, I walked confidently and surely up the stairs and into my room without lunch. I didn't turn the volume up on my stereo but just put it light and sweet.

I then finished my homework and practiced the step I had problems with at work. Nobody came to my door and I heard them all eating downstairs. Well I didn't care. I just read my book and then took a nap. I didn't really intend to take a nap but I did and slept from 1:30pm to 4pm. I knew that someone came into my room for the lock was not on and the chair I placed in front of the door was slightly left of where I left it last. I don't know what happened with Misako or what happened at lunch or dinner because at 4:30 Tamao came into the room with a smile and a tray of food. She left it on the desk, smiled again sympathetically and went out. I can still hear people talking downstairs. Oh well, this is what I get for not standing up to Yoh and Misako.

Anna

January 18 5am

Okay well I stayed in my room all last night listening to my music and reading. Nobody came up to bother me and even if they did, I didn't open the door. I slept at nine o'clock last night and that's why I'm up so early. Nothing to do. I think I can risk going down stairs. I gotta go to work so might as well get there early. Okay, hope I can sneak out.

Anna

January 18, 10pm

Apparently, I sneaked out of the house without anyone seeing me but everybody thought that I ran away. Yep they all thought I ran away. Now would I ever do that? I mean that's so stupid. Who would run away? I think that they're just getting really delusional

The job was good and I went to eat with a few acquaintances I made at the show. Then we had to do a fitting with a new designer and then I went shopping. I only bought a bathing suit because it's on special right now and a sweater, which I needed. The fashion person also gave me a evening gown that they made too much of it and gave every model one. So it was no wonder that I got home tonight at nine.

When I got home, nobody was in the house. It was pass dinnertime and I thought everyone was in their rooms, finishing their homework for tomorrow. So, I walked up to my room with my new clothes and locked the door. Then I packed everything for school tomorrow up and checked all my homework to make sure it was done. Not after ten minutes, I hear crying in the next room, so I go and check. Well guess who was crying, Yoh. I tried not to laugh but I have never seen Yoh cry, except when I trained him and he begged for me to stop the torture. It was so weird. I have never ever seen Yoh cry before and it was just really funny. I knew that I shouldn't laugh and tried to keep a straight face.

He was looking out of the windows and I saw tears streaming down his face. He wasn't really making any noises, just tears streaming down his face. I went over to the window where he was standing. He didn't notice me and kept on crying. I wasn't very good at being sympathetic and comforting people. That was Tamao's job. So I just sat on his bed and let him cry. I didn't know what to say, so finally, I just asked him why he was crying. Yoh turned around and looked at me in disbelief. I think that he thought he just saw a ghost or something. Well actually he sees ghost everyday so that's not a very good comparison. Anyways, he looked totally shocked and I could tell because he's eyes were huge and he didn't care that I saw he was crying.

'Really there is no use in crying,' I said

'Anna,' the idiot stammered. I mean really, he is just so dumb. Of course, right then, I didn't know that he thought I ran away so I thought he was just an idiot. Later on, I figured it out from Tamao that after I left, Yoh went to apologize but he found that I wasn't there. He checked the whole house and I wasn't there so he thought I ran away. How idiotic is that? Anyways, the whole house searched for me and was about to report that I was missing to the police tomorrow. Of course, everybody was glad I'm back, even Horohoro who tried to hug me when he saw me but I pushed him back. Anyways, now the house is back to normal although Yoh still didn't apologize yet along with Misako.

Anna

_MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_

January 22, 2005

Sorry this is kinda short but it's the best I could do for the time being. Yay it's snowing. I love it when it snows which puts me in a good mood so that's why I'm writing write now. With any luck, I might not have to go to school on Monday although I seriously doubt it because the snow in New York City is going to start stopping around tomorrow noon so that gives them the whole afternoon of shoveling and salting so I guess I'll be going to school. Damn it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks to all those people who are going to my story at fictionpress. Special thanks to you although if u hate it please tell me so I can change it for the better. Love u all! Yay it's snowing really big now. I'm going to have a snowball fight with my friend now so bye.

Thanks a bunch,

Lale the Assassin.

P.S. there is going to be more romance so people please wait. geesh, give a girl some time will ya. Thnks a bunch anyways!!!!!!!!


	5. Midterms

January 19, 11pm

I have tried and succeed in avoiding Yoh and Misako all day long. Aren't I good? Anyways, I didn't let them see one hair of me all day long which is kinda hard because I have like almost every class with Yoh but I stayed to the back of him so he couldn't see me without turning around in which he was not allowed to do in class and I left right after the bell rings so I wont have to talk to him or see much of him. Misako is easier for she's avoiding me too and I don't have much of the same classes with her.

Yoh still didn't apologize which is kinda getting me mad. That kid is so clueless sometimes that I feel sorry for him. Apparently, Hao has promised me in school that he was going to talk to Yoh about the current situation tonight although I really don't trust him, Hao I mean.

My midterms are this week and I guess I really don't have time with all these relationship troubles. Ew, now I have relationship troubles like someone in a bad soap opera. This is getting way too pathetic. When have I ever become this shallow? Weird.

Anyways I am so busy studying so I guess I wont write much in here anymore since I got tons of studying to do. Can you believe that I have three midterms tomorrow? Yoh is not doing good, especially without me helping him. I don't want him to fail but he has his stupid little girlfriend right?

I really gotta go study.

Anna.

January 23, 2004, 4 pm

Okay so today is the show. I know I know, there was a show on Wednesday but it was canceled so today is the show. Yay, my second show. Wow am I nervous, again. It's a new thing, I guess. Nervousness. I was never really nervous in my whole life but I guess the prospect of embarrassing yourself in front of hundreds of people really gets you nervous.

Anyways, good news is, MIDTERMS ARE OVER! Yay! I am so happy that I don't really give a damn whether I passed or failed, all I care about is that it's finally over. And what's the perfect atmosphere for today, it's snowing! I absolutely love snow and today, I think there's a blizzard. Isn't that great?

I think that Hao is on to what I'm doing. This is not good at all. I mean he always gives me these weird looks in class today that kinda reminds me of the looks I give Yoh when I know something he was hiding, like not doing his laps or something.

If Hao really knows, then this is definitely not good because then he'll tell everyone or worse, he'll come and see me at my shows. EW! The thought of that just makes me shudder. I seriously hope he doesn't know.

Misako what's her name is inviting Yoh over for a little project sleep over, again! I can't believe Yoh would do this to me. I have to keep myself from going over to her and Yoh and punching them both in the face. I don't know why I'm keeping back though, it would be so easy. I could punch them right now.

But that would be mean. I guess I am sort of mean, but I really don't have the energy to keep this grudge up along with work and school. I think that I'll keep to ignoring them until something drastic happens which will result in me taking drastic actions such as physical pain inflicted on both of them.

I don't know if it's the midterms or the grudge or work but lately, I've been feeling really tired. Hopefully, I'm not coming down with something. Oh shoot, I gotta go catch the bus.

Anna

January 24, 2004 2 am

Okay, so you're probably asking why I'm up so late again. Well the show took longer than I had liked and the snow caused the bus to be extra slow so I got back really really late. Good thing is, I don't think anybody noticed so that's good. Okay, now I know Hao doesn't know about the model thing because he knows something else, not the job.

Apparently, he now knows what Yoh is getting me for my birthday. I mean really, is that something to be so smiley about. The guy has no life. I just can't stand the idiot (Hao I mean, not Yoh). Anyways I was so relieved that Hao didn't know that I sighed in front of him which caused him to now suspect that I have something more up. Damn it. Why does he have to pick up every little sign that I make?

I think that I'll tell why I'm doing for the extra money to Jun. Maybe I should tell her cause she'll understand and probably don't think that its that shallow. Hopefully. Also I got to explain to her how I could get half off of my clothes so I might as well tell her the truth. Didn't I tell you, I'm going shopping with Jun again, except this time, it's only us two because Horohoro and Pilica has to go home and visit their grandparents. Thank goodness for that because there will be more space in this little inn and less people to cook for. Also Tamao has to go back to the Asakura household this weekend to check up on something or the other. I don't know, for I didn't really care for I wasn't invited back and neither was Yoh.

Speaking of Yoh, he didn't go to Misako's house tonight. Why? I have absolutely no idea but I do plan to beat it out of him tomorrow morning at breakfast. How did I know he was home? Well when I came back tonight, I saw that Yoh was getting a midnight snack in the kitchen and had to hide under the couch until he left. Let me tell you, that guy eats too much too slow in the middle of the night and the couch is very dirty. Thank goodness he didn't notice me although I really should tell everyone about the job. I mean it is absolutely ridiculous to hide under your own couch in you own inn from your own fiancé.

Okay, I really gotta go to sleep. My eyes are dropping. It's snowing big outside though, I mean I could hear the wind howling with the snow hitting my window. It's going to be a blizzard. Okay now I really gotta sleep. Night.

Anna


	6. Spying in the Snow

January 24, 2004 11pm

Well I don't care who he thinks he is! I mean the bastard had the incompetence to go out on a date with her! Can you believe that? On a freaking date with her! I cannot believe what's going on and he had no intention of EVEN TELLING ME! OH MY GOD! I think I'm freaking out! And another certain bastard is oh my god, I can't even think of a word for him. I hate them both so much!! I have to go calm myself down first. Be back soon to write more crap about certain someones! AHHHHHH!

Anna

January 25, 2004 11:30pm

Okay, so I feel a little better than before, although not much. At least I can write calmly into the notebook without wanting to ripe it up. Well my anger isn't really that not under control. I just feel like screaming at someone right now. I really want to scream and be mean to someone now but nobody is around. Damn it! And to think that I was happy that no one is around just the day before. Well I bet you want to know about what happened to me that made me want to scream my head off.

Okay, so it all started out this morning in breakfast. It was a regular day, I had already made Yoh run laps and Ryu was making some breakfast. It was a quiet breakfast for Horohoro, Tamao and Pilica isn't around and Yoh was training and Hao was still asleep.

So I was eating quietly with Ryu and everybody else was asleep when Hao came in. I didn't bother looking up but just scowled at a good morning ruined. Of course the whole entire day was a mess but I'm getting ahead of myself.

So I kept on eating, not paying attention and everything. After a quick breakfast, I went into the living room to watch television. I was watching a nice soap opera when Yoh came bursting in. Soon, everybody was awake and eating breakfast. So I was innocent, with nothing to worry about and looking at the TV when I heard a crash in the kitchen.

I really didn't think it would be anything and I thought that they probably broke a plate or something so I went inside to yell at the person who broke the plate. When I entered, I saw the broken pieces of pottery in Yoh's hands. I was about to scream at him when I saw that everyone's eyes were on me. I didn't think it was a big deal at first because I thought they were just expecting me to scream. But then, the weirdest thing happened, Yoh looked at me in the eye and said the weirdest things that I had ever heard him say. Sure I had heard him say loads of stuff like 'don't make me do twenty laps,' or 'do I have to do the dishes' or 'please don't kill me' but never what he said to me then.

He looked me in the eye and said, "Why didn't you tell me?" Okay so I was a little lost then but when I saw Hao giggling in the corner I knew. I knew why everyone was staring at me in shock and horror. I knew why Yoh was asking me a question after he broke something. They all knew! That got me really pissed because I didn't want anyone of them to know. I wanted none of them to know. Well I was going to tell Jun today but I guess there is no need.

I calmly walked over to Hao's laughing figure and slapped him harder than I had slapped anyone. I then walked out of the kitchen and into my room. I think I heard him cry when I was leaving which is perhaps the only good part of today.

So I'm not really the person to cry, especially not over little stuff like this, but suddenly this weird urge to cry filled me and let me tell you, I was scared. I did not know where the hell this came from and I was so scared that I might actually cry about a stupid thing like this that I hurried out of my room and then ran out of the inn without anybody noticing.

Thank goodness that nobody noticed for then, they would probably think that I ran away again which is, let me tell you, totally pathetic. So I decided to walk to the park. It would soothe me and I think that I needed to get something out of me. I walked to the park, which was filled with snow and bought some hot chocolate out of a local stand. So I sat by the lake, drinking hot chocolate and watching birds.

I guess that part of the day wasn't so bad either. But the rest was total hell.

After about a couple of hours, I decided that I needed to go back and do the mature and adult thing that I obviously should do; face my troubles. I started walking back until I remembered that I had to do a history assignment and I needed to use the computer and books in the library for it so I decided to make a quick stop at the library.

I guess the library trip took longer than I had planned for when I was finished, it had started snowing again and it was already four o' clock. I decided to go home since I was pretty hungry since I didn't eat anything but breakfast. I walked fast towards home because it was really blowing outside and the wind was killing me. Halfway home, the wind was so strong that I had to stop at a local café and hide out for a few minutes until the storm got better.

I think its fate that made me step into the exact café that Yoh was having his date, or maybe that Yoh is just lazy and cant think of a better café then the closest to home. I don't know but I stepped into the café, trying to get all the snow off my coat when I saw Yoh. At first, I was going to go over there and saw that I was sorry. Yeah, I know, it's a new thing for me but I decided that since I was the one to hide it from him and everything, I think he did deserve an apology.

Well the bastard is never ever going to get any! He was sitting there, at a table, next to, you guessed it, Misako.

Can you believe Yoh? Anyways, I was going to go over there and give them a piece of my mind about what was going on but decided not to. I knew that I was going to get back at them for this. I am so going to. I don't know what made me to not go over to their table and kill both of them. I guess I just didn't but now, I regret it. I wish that I had gone over there and kicked both of their butts. I walked home, wet and with a cold and now I'm in my room, complaining and livid.

Anna

January 25, 2004 8 am

So, I am sick right now. Very sick with a fever and everything. I had just called in work sick and now I am laying in bed, feeling sorry for myself. My head hurts so much. I took my pills but the fever is still up. I didn't see anybody today and so nobody knows I'm sick. Isn't that great? Anyways, I hope I'm sick enough not to go to school tomorrow cause I didn't do any homework. Still planning revenge on Yoh and Misako.

Anna

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Okay, so i hope thats good enough for everyone. I hope u all liked that chapter! Yay! I was kinda having a little trouble about writing this but i dont know why. Anyways, here it is. I would have written it yesterday if not for i had two tests and a quiz three periods in a role, last three periods. My hand still hurts from writing so much.

Anyways, its my birthday in one week. YAY! Please review as a birthday present for me. Also review my fictionpress story written under lale the assassin. Thnks a bunch. I hate midterms!!!!

Luv,

Lale the assassin


	7. Sick!

January 26, 9 am

Yoh and the others just went to school. I am so so so bored. Apparently, they all found out I was sick yesterday. Jun came over to ask me where the hell I was yesterday and why I didn't go shopping with her. Opps! Forgot! I didn't remember about the shopping until like today. I mean I totally forgot about it. I really didn't know what to say when I saw Jun today. I mean what do you say? I've been spying on my fiancé in the snow as he had his date? I don't know about you but I guess that sounds just a bit weird.

Anyways, I had come down stairs to the living room to see Jun because Yoh called me down and I can't really just not go now can I? I mean that way, they'll get all suspicious and its not like getting sick is such a big thing. Only to me because I never gotten sick before so it's a new thing I guess. So I made myself as presentable as I can in my pajamas and even had a robe over me so that I wont catch a cold. And then, I put on my slippers and walked down stairs. I must've looked dead because when I came down, everybody there was all gasping at me. You should have seen them, all with their mouths open and eyes wide. Well I guess they would react like that since my hair is like all standing up when it's usually nice and neat. Also, I'm in my pajamas. Nobody has ever seen me in my pajamas so I guess that was a shock to everybody too. Also, my eyes were really baggy and my nose really red. Did I ever tell you that I HATE BEING SICK!

Everybody was stunned and I was getting really annoyed because they made me come down just so that they could stare at me! So Jun was the first to come to her senses. She stuttered for a few minutes which is totally unlike her and said, 'Anna, are you sick?'

Wow, I guess the Ms. Obvious award this year goes to Jun. Of course I'm sick. What does it look like to u? I mean really, does she think I dress like this for fun? Instead of yelling at her like I usually do, I was just way to tired for this conversation so all I did was glare at her as much as my body was capable of at the moment. I guess it did do the trick because she got the message and stopped talking. Then, Hao started, 'Uh, Anna, what the hell happened to you? And I mean that in the most respectable way.'

He is such an idiot! Like he's ever respectable. I didn't even bother saying that because I was sick and tired. I just glared at him again and asked Jun what she wanted.

'Nothing Anna, just wanted to see why you didn't show up yesterday for shopping. Um, well I see your sick so I should go. Feel better!' said Jun with a smile. Then, she walked out of the inn.

It wasn't too bad after that. I mean Ryu brought up some soup he made and I guess it didn't turn out that bad, except for now, Yoh is avoiding me for some weird reason. Now, he doesn't even come near my room. The most words he said to me yesterday was 'I hope you get better.' Wow! I was really amazed. I mean I half expected him to take me to the hospital or something. I guess it really threw me off because I was gaping for like five minutes after it. I don't think that's really good for my cold but whatever.

Hao stayed in my room for most of yesterday after he found out I was sick. He said he needed to take care of his loved ones. I swear I almost threw up after that. I could even feel the vomit in my mouth. It was nasty. I don't know if it was from being sick of having Hao say I'm one of his loved ones.

I guess now, I'm kinda babbling cause I am really really bored! Did I say that already? Uh! I am so bored. I don't know how people do it everyday. I mean stay home. I can never ever stay home as a housewife or whatever it is they do. I guess that's what I want; a life without too much work but this is just plain boring. I mean I am sitting here, writing with nothing to do. I did my homework already, yesterday but Ryu insisted that I do not go to school. He says I'm in a horrible condition.

Plus, I know how to get back at Yoh now. I could date another guy and make jealous! Isn't that great? Okay so its not the most original plan but it's the best I can do here. Give me a break, I'm sick! So I could just date someone or something. I don't know, I still have to work it out but its not that bad. And with the job of a model, this will be so much more easier and I now that they all know about the job, Yoh can go and be jealous of me on stage. Isn't that a great idea! Well okay, so it needs a little bit of perfecting and I still need a way to kill Misako. Did I say kill, I meant punish her? Hehehe. Okay, I need to take my medicine now. Gotta go.

Anna

January 29 2004 11AM

Guess where I am right now? I'm in the hospital. Well its not that great of a place to be in and everything here is totally white. I mean all of it is like white. Everything from the walls to the sheets to the people in clean white uniform. It's freaky!

I mean seriously, I feel like all the color in the world has been taken away and all replaced by white. I am even wearing a white gown. I feel so weird. I am wearing this weird white gown and forced to stay in bed all day. Well actually I just woke up a few hours ago but I'm already bored. Luckily, this was in my pocket of my pajamas and my pajamas are right next to me. Now I can write in this from the pen the nurse gave me. She gave me the weirdest look when she handed the pen to me. I think she thought that I was going to stab myself with the pen or something. She is weird!

So, I am now sitting in the bed, well actually lying because they forbid me to actually sit up. Its not like I'm dying here. Oh shoot, I hear the doctor coming. I better stop before he catches me and takes this away.

Anna

January 29, 2004 12:30 PM

Okay, I hid it in time. The doctor just came to make me run millions and millions of tests. Around 12, I came back here and the nurse brought me my lunch. The food here is terrible and I really miss Tamao's cooking. I can't wait until I get out of this place. Now the nurse is gone and I'm all alone. Thank god!

So you probably want an explanation about the whole hospital thing. Yeah, I really should tell you. I mean first I was complaining about how bored I am and then I end up in a hospital.

Well if you really want to know, I went to the bathroom to get my pills and then I blacked out. I have no idea what the hell happened until now. The doctor explained to me that I was too weak when I was reaching for my pills and I had a bad fever and I should've come to the hospital about it. I collapsed after that. I have no idea but he said that I had a bad concussion when I hit the sink when I fell and that's why I didn't wake up for so long. Apparently, I don't have a bump on my head but I was told that I had been asleep for three days. Wow! I hope Yoh kept up with his trainings.

Yoh was the one who actually found me on the floor. Ryu was out with his buddies and Yoh and Hao just came back from school. The rest of the people were out. Apparently, Yoh wanted to see me and talk to me about something. He couldn't find me in my room so he checked the rest of the house until he found me in the bathroom. He and Hao carried me to the hospital. Can you believe how embarrassing that must have been? Being carried by two boys in your pajamas looking like your dead.

I gathered all this from Tamao who came back from the Asakura household when she heard about what happened to me. She was just here. She told me that Yoh sat by my side for the whole three days when I was unconscious and only today was he persuaded by Tamao to go back home to change and to eat something along with taking a shower. I guess I'm rather touched by that. Of course I didn't let it show and just nodded my head to Tamao's story. I do think Yoh did that because no matter who he's dating, he's always there for his friends and I guess I'm one of his friends. He didn't visit yet which is getting my hopes down a little but I'm happy because I don't have to go to school for two weeks! Yay! And Hao is not permitted to visit me. YES! This has to be the best. I mean I would actually be enjoying staying here if not for the bad food and the whiteness.

Anna

_jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj_

Hey! Wow, Sunday is my birthday! Yay! It's on the sixth and I'm getting older. Okay so not really a great thing if you think about it but like Walt Whitman said in the Leaves of Grass, "The smallest sprout shows there is really no death." I really love that phrase.

Okay so happy birthday to me and for my present, cash is expectable but I would more like reviews for you wont know where to mail the cash. Just kidding. Please please review! You know as a birthday present. I want to hit 50 and its like 49 right now. Yeah I know, I'm weird but what can you do.

Special thanks to Jon for updating me on the Shaman King thing and my friend Liewei. You better be online or I'm killing you! JK. Also thanks to Alex for the pokemon thing and yeah that's it! Happy Birthday Val!

Thanks to Yohna for the idea of making Anna date other people to get Yoh jealous. I will definitely use that! Thanks so much. I hope you don't mind.

Wish me a happy birthday,

Lale the Assassin

P.S. Happy Chinese New Year to all those who celebrate it! It's on Ash Wednesday or next Wednesday on the 9th.


	8. the kiss

January 29, 2004 8PM

I am really stunned right now. I mean really stunned. I cannot believe what the hell has happened. I have no idea but we were just talking first and then all of a sudden… Yeah, it is weird. I cannot believe what's happened. Wow!

So you might not know exactly what I'm talking about. OH MY GOD! YOH JUST KISSED ME! Can you believe that? And the weirder thing is I think I actually kissed him back. Okay, so maybe I didn't exactly do that, but I didn't push him back and kicked him until he was unconscious, which is even weirder. What is going on with me?

I'm telling myself that it's the medication they put me on or my lack of strength from being in the hospital and being sick. Yeah, that's it. I'm sick and he took advantage of that and kissed me. Who am I kidding, I was fully capable of hitting him and I didn't. What the hell happened? Why didn't I kill him? I am so confused right now.

And he was fully vulnerable for a good beating too. He didn't have his sword or Amidamaru with him and I could have killed him without anybody knowing. I cannot believe I let this pass.

Here's what happened: I was eating my dinner, some stew with hard bread and some pudding. The pudding was the only thing that looked eatable. The bread seemed to be able to break anything with and the stew had this weird chunky stuff in it that seemed really strange. I didn't even want to touch it but I knew I needed my strength back if I wanted to get out of this hellhole.

So I was dunking the bread in the stew, hoping it would soften it up when Yoh came in. Leave it to Yoh to come in right when you eat. When he saw me, he looked kinda guilty, I don't know why. But when he saw the food, his face brightened up, but not as bright as usual when he saw food. That might have warned me but I didn't really pay attention to it because I was hoping that Yoh wouldn't steal my pudding because it was the only eatable food.

Anyways, Yoh came to me and sat by my bed in a nearby chair. So there was an uncomfortable silence before Yoh spoke.

'So um, how are you?'

'Fine' I replied, still eating. I tried to eat fast so the weird taste wont stay in my mouth. That had to be the worst stew I had ever eaten. Then again, I had been through worse.

'Um, well Anna, I want to say I'm sorry.'

Okay so I thought he meant he was sorry for the Misako thing. I was about to forgave him and was going to say that I guess it wasn't his fault that Misako liked him. It wasn't like me to forgive him that easily but I decided that it wasn't really his fault although I was still going to question him about the date. He didn't even tell me!

'I mean I'm really really sorry. When I think about all the stuff that could have happened to you, I really hate myself for it. I can't believe I was so stupid. I mean just because you didn't tell me something like the modeling thing doesn't make me care about you any less. I just hate myself so much for not taking you here in the first place. I should have done what I usually did but I guess that jealousy thing of you not telling me about it really did bother me than I had wanted. I'm sorry. You could have gotten hurt because of me. I mean really gotten hurt and you probably wont have to spend your time in a hospital if I brought you here earlier or I should have stayed home with you.'

The words just fell out of his mouth and he said it all in less than a minute. I was lost then and kinda lost now about what the hell he just said. But one thing I got was that he did not apologize for the Misako thing, which made me madder. Didn't he know about it? I mean how dumb can he be?

So I was about to yell at him when I saw the sad and guilty look on his face. And then I did something really unlike me, I smiled at him. I don't know why I did it but I did it. I just smiled and then when Yoh saw me smile, his face lit up more than I had ever seen it. Okay so let me tell you; that was weird. And then, it happened. From out of nowhere, when I was still thinking about what an idiot I was for smiling at Yoh for no reason at all, Yoh kissed me.

Okay, so it was really um.. how do you say… sensational feeling when it happened. Yeah and weird too. So if I'm being brutally honest, I have to say that I actually liked it. Thus, I am wondering what the hell is wrong with me?

I didn't kiss him back though, but I didn't push him off. It was really a quick kiss although it seemed to last an eternity. Afterwards, Yoh just blushed although I kept my blush down. Then an uncomfortable silence came in which Yoh blushed more deeply with every passing second. The only thing I could do to make the silence go away was offer Yoh the pudding, which he accepted and gobbled down in less than a second. I was saving that but I guess I wont have much of an appetite anyways.

After the pudding, a few more uncomfortable words were passed between us, which I forgot because I was lost deeply in my thoughts. Soon, Yoh got up, wished me better and then left. And don't worry, I'm not kidding. Do I look like the type of person to joke about this?

Now I'm very confused and disorganized. What is going on with this? I mean first Yoh says he loves me and now this kiss! WHAT IS GOING ON! Okay, I'm just going to figure all this out when I get better. I do not want to think about it now. Just recording it in here so tomorrow, I don't think it was just a horrible nightmare.

Anyways, in brighter news, Tamao and Pilica are back. They all visited along with Jun. Sadly Jeanne and Lyserg have to be leaving next week because they have to go to this shrine thing. I have no idea and its best that I don't get involved. The doctor says that I had better stay in bed more to get better and not to stress about anything.

Oh, by the way, Ren and Jun are going back to China next week for Chinese New Year. Their family wants them back to celebrate. I hope everything goes well for them. Also, when the girls visited today, I found out something really funny that will make this stay at the hospital much more brighter. It's just a piece of gossip I picked off of Tamao but it is really funny. Guess what? Pilica is actually getting into an arranged marriage! Can you believe that? Apparently that was what her parents called her back for, to 'introduce' her to her new husband to be. Of course, Pilica is NOT happy about this. She is definitely unhappy although from Tamao's description of the guy (which she picked up from Horohoro), the guy is very cute and handsome. I don't know about that since I had never seen him but Tamao promised me that she'd bring a picture of him next time she visits. Isn't that great? I get to see Pilica's fiancé.

What's really funny is that Ren is not happy about this! He is actually really mad, from Tamao's description, going on about how stupid and old-fashioned arranged marriages were. I don't think he meant that because both Yoh and I are in an arranged marriage but he was probably saying that for the heat of the moment. I think someone may be jealous. Okay, so you're probably wondering why this is so long. Well, I am so bored here. I mean the doctor wont even let me have a stinking book to read let along do my homework. I mean I'm three days behind and I hate being behind.

Good thing is that he doesn't know about this notebook so I can still write. Well at least I get to do something. I already called the modeling place and they said that I can take time off of work but I don't get to be paid. Oh well, its not like I really care. Oh shoot, it's getting to be almost lights out. I have to go before the nurse makes another check of the beds.

Anna

February 4, 2004

I am feeling quite horrible right now. Wonder why I haven't updated for so long right? Well the thing is that I have just been in surgery. Yep and my whole body is numb. Its been numb all day long and I have tried writing but I guess now is the only time I can really write legibly.

So want to know what surgery was like? Well let me tell you, I don't really remember a thing because they put a sleeping gas on me but I do remember being really scared before. Okay, scratch that, I didn't even know I was going to have this surgery. I had become unconscious, _again!_ Okay, so it was the next day after my last entry and I was just trying to walk in the gardens with the nurse when all of a sudden, Yoh came with everybody else to say hi. So it wasn't really that bad until suddenly, Misako came. I am not afraid of her but when she came up, she went to Yoh and said hi. She also said hi to the others. Apparently she was 'helping' the elderly here. Yeah right. Like I believe that. But of course, dumb Yoh believed it and said that it was a sweet thing for her to do. Well I wasn't really pissed then. Actually I wasn't even getting mad because the thought of Yoh kissing me told me that he didn't like her.

Well worse things happened after that that I do not wish to talk to in this notebook. But I guess I will. So we were all walking in the gardens, talking and everything when all of a sudden, Yoh's oracle bell rang. It hadn't ringed in a long time. Of course, Yoh wasn't carrying it. He never did. I believe it is hidden somewhere in his closets. But the weirdest thing happened. The oracle bell flew from where I think the direction of the inn was and flew straight into Yoh's hands. Now that was weird. That should have warned me about what was going to happen.

Out of the air, in flew someone I had never thought I would see again. Someone I never thought would ever enter my life again. And then, while everybody was gasping and looking on at the figure in the air, I collapsed as everything blacked out.

And now, I woke up today in the hospital, in the same gown and sleeping while my hand is still very numb. I guess that's how I've been for the past hour. Nobody came in and I'm kind of glad about that because I really need time to think.

Anna

_DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

Hi! So that was a very long chapter if i do say so myself. Anyways, i hope u all luved it! Yay! I finally did some romance. I know i know, what took me so long. Well here it is to all those who like it. So kinda confusing on the last entry right? Well dont wrry, i'll explain in the next update. REVIEW! also, i'm really sick right now so i wont be updating anytime within this week. Srry. Plus i hav to study for trimester test. I hope i get better cause i really cant miss teh trimester tests. Happy Birthday Alex! Srry i cant come to ur batmitzvah because i'm sick. Srry!

To the rest of u, REVIEW! thnks for all the people who wished me happy birthday. And Happy Valentine's Day! Yay!


	9. Valentines and the past

February 14, 2004 10pm

You know, Yoh can be really thoughtful when he wants to be. I mean sometimes, he actually gets off his lazy ass and does something nice and productive without being told to. Take today for example; he was actually thoughtful. He remembered that today was Valentine's Day. Now if you ask me, I say that this holiday is just a stupid day made up by some store to sell more cards and candy and stuff like that. I really don't believe in it. But of course, everybody else does. I mean although Ren and Jun are still in China, they sent through mail like hundreds of boxes of candy, which Yoh and Horohoro consumed in less than twenty minutes. I swear those two are going to die choking on food someday.

Tamao was busying in the kitchen making huge chocolates for everybody, especially a huge one for Yoh. Pilica got loads of candy from people at school along with Yoh and Hao. I mean seriously, these people get way too much candy. Hao came home carrying more candy than there are people at the school. The shrimp told me every girl in the school gave him candy except for me. Well its not like I want to give him candy. That would be just weird and disgusting.

Okay, so back to the sweet thing Yoh did. After dinner, he asked me outside for a walk and I agreed even though it was freezing and starting to snow. We walked around the inn and then into the streets, none of us talking. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence; it was actually quite nice. When we reached the park we kept walking. Then we started talking about school and moved on to spring break and what we planned to do during spring break. I was going to talk about going back to the Asukuras' household to pay them our respects when Yoh shushed me.

Yeah, can you believe him? I mean he actually shushed me. When has he ever done that? Who is this guy who was taking over Yoh? Anyways, I was more stunned than angry and so I shushed. Yoh then blushed a really deep scarlet and just handed me something from his pockets. It was wrapped in a nice shiny blue paper. I slowly opened, holding my breath for no apparent reason.

You will not guess what he got me. A music box. It was a wonderfully lovely music box and played a nice classical melody that I never heard before. The melody somehow brought peace into me. It was really pretty. The music box was wooden and carved with skillfully patient hands. There were beautiful flowers and ivy engraved into the sides of the box. On the inside, it was still the beautifully carved wood like the outside only it was beautifully painted and contained a beautiful lily inside. It spun around as the music plays and I think it's made of a beautiful white stone that I had never seen before. It is really beautiful.

I gaped at the music box and I did something really weird. I know I am doing loads of weird things these day but really, it was weird. I hugged Yoh. I know, weird right? He returned the hug and we stood there, amidst the falling snow in the park hugging one another. Sounds like something out of a cheesy romance right? Well that was how it felt anyways.

Now, I'm doing my homework and just listening to the beautiful music of the music box. It really is beautiful.

Anna

February 15, 2004 11pm

So you might want some explanation of what happened between the hospital and Valentine's Day. Well I guess I should write about that only it does hurt to talk about it. I guess I should stop at midway because its late and I have to go to bed cause there's school tomorrow. And if anybody steals this notebook, I am dead. Of course, I don't think they can access it because I did cast a nice spell I found in one of the books and asked Jun to do a spell for me too.

So I guess you want to know who it was I saw. It was someone from my past. My way way past. I never knew I would see Derik again. Never ever again. I swore to myself that I would forget about him and the rest of them when I left. I guess they found me. Or at least Derik did.

Before I came to the Asukuras' I lived in an orphanage. It's hard to remember most of it because I made myself forget it. Its hard remembering stuff like this. My parents had engaged me to the Asukuras' son, Yoh. Well before I ever met my parents, I lived in the orphanage. There were sixty children in all. I never knew my birth parents. I guess I never will. I grew up in the orphanage. I was said to have been found floating down a stream and the kind nuns who owned the orphanage found me and took me in. Life was harsh there. Not enough food to go around, not enough room to move, and not enough clothes to pass around. Still, I enjoyed it there. I made friends and even though I was only two, I had my best friend in the whole world made there, Derik.

He was also found around the woods of the orphanage and had been taken in by the nuns as I had. We bounded immediately. Those were the times that I actually smiled, and I would laugh and show emotion every single day like a normal person. It all changed that year when I was two. That winter, it was freezing cold and many of the children caught a flu. I was also sick and Derik cared for me although he could have gotten sick. Most of the nuns were sick too and many of the weak children died. I was delirious with fever when it happened.

The army had thought that the orphanage was useless and had to be cut down to make way for a road that had to be built. So, they slaughtered us all. It never was even a close call. They were a huge army with swords and knives and lots of things while we were an orphanage of kids who were dying from the flu and old nuns. They started the slaughter around noon. I never would have made it out without Derik. I was too weak then to move and Derik slung me over his shoulder and took the secret tunnel by the orphanage walls that we used many times to escape into the woods and have fun and pretend adventures. We barely escaped for on our way out, a soldier found us. He was merciless and didn't care that we were two-year-old children. He swung his sword at me and I would have died then if not for Derik.

I never really knew about shamans. I mean give me a break; I was only two. But Derik was a shaman. More of a shaman than I had ever known and that included Hao and Yoh. He was strong and when he was mad, his powers came out. The only thing that he cared about back then was me and the only thing I cared about was him. Of course time changed things. Anyways, the soldier was swallowed by the earth, completely swallowed and buried. I still can hear his screams. I thought that it was only my fever but no, it was far more than that, I saw the real thing. Derik was amazed at what he did too. He looked at his hands and then at the earth at where just a few minutes ago, was occupied by a soldier.

Before we could ponder what had happened, more soldiers came and Derik picked me up again and he ran towards the woods. Soon, we were hidden in the woods. I saw the burning of the buildings and soon, I blacked out.

Oh shoot, Tamao wants me to come down. Gotta go. I'll finish this story later.

Anna

February 15, 2004 11:30 pm

Okay, so Tamao wanted me to help her kill Hao for eating her leftover chocolates. It was easy. Killing Hao, I mean. Anyways, I really have to go to bed. School tomorrow plus a math test. Byez. I learned that from Pilica.

Anna

_DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

omg, srry it took so long for this chapter. i usually do it in the weekend but still, at least i got this up. Thnks alot for the reviews. Srry i had to stop there. I am evil. Well at least my friends think i am. Anyways, IT SNOWED! I luv snow and it just snowed in NYC. Of course, come tomorrow, its all gonna be slush and stuff. Happy President's Day and i gotta go to my friend's house to watch the princess diaries for the five millionth time. I mean really, i would never ever like the kind of movie like the Princess Diaries. Its just so not me but i luv the books. i gotta go to the bronxe to my friend's house. byez. REVIEW!


	10. a flaming kitchen and a night on the roo...

February 16, 2004 6pm

My next show is on Friday and guess what, the whole gang is coming. Yeah, I think of all our friends as a gang because that's the best way to describe them. I mean they are kind of like a shaman gang thing. Anyways, they all want to see me on stage so I had no choice but to get them tickets. It wasn't really hard because the first thing my manager said to me when I came in was 'Ah, my Anna, I was so worried. How could I get on without my number one star?' I don't know about that but still, I got great tickets and backstage passes. The only thing I'm worried about is Hao harassing the other girls. Will that get me fired? And of course, I have this really, um, lets just say very bare dress that I hate to wear but I have to. And I do not want to let Yoh see me like that.

And also, there's something really weird happening with Jeanne and Hao. I don't know what and I would rather not know what. Jeanne and Lyserg came back yesterday night from their little temple trip. I have no idea what happened and I really don't want to know. I know it's really my business to know everything, but these days, its getting too tiring and I just focus on the important stuff. Whatever it is between Hao and Jeanne, I hope they work it out. If they don't, I will happily throw Hao out of the inn. Come to think of it, I don't really want them to work it out. It gives me an excuse to throw Hao out which is something I really want to do. Okay, I really have to go to work. Today, I have to do extra work to perfect this step that I keep having trouble with. Anyways, I have to go.

Anna

February 19, 2004 10pm

AH! I HATE HAO! I HATE HIM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT HE DID! I CANNOT! OF ALL THINGS THIS IS THE WORST! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GOTTA GO DOWN AND YELL AT HIM!

Anna

February 19, 10:30pm

Okay, I took my anger out on Hao and now, he's banned from the house to the roof. Yay! Anyways, I cannot believe what he just did. I cannot believe! He burned down my kitchen! MY KITCHEN! My precious kitchen! I cannot believe he did that! Okay, Tamao recommended I go upstairs and cool down after I yelled at Hao for about half an hour. I would have so yelled at him more if not for the fact that Jun, who was stopping by for dinner, pointed out that the whole street was going deaf.

I just cannot believe. Everybody was stopping by for dinner and since Tamao was out buying more groceries, Hao decided that he was fit enough to cook. Well I wasn't happy about this. Actually, I wasn't told about this so I wasn't able to prevent the disaster that was about to struck. See this is what happens when I wasn't told of things. Anyways, I thought Yoh was cooking instead of Hao but apparently, Yoh was out in the backyard with Lyserg and Ren and Ryo and Horohoro practicing some shaman moves or something he found. Anyways, I was chatting with Pilica and Jun while setting the table when I smelled smoke. Nobody else smelled it but I had better senses than they did. So, I thought Yoh burned something and I was about to go in there and yell at him. Then everybody else started smelling smoke. And it wasn't just regular smoke either like when something was burning. No, it was the smoke of a fire.

I walked into the kitchen to find that the stove was burning like Hao's spirit. Funny thing was that his spirit was right there next to him. Wow, how did that ever happen? Well duh. He used his spirit to make the flames go up. I was so mad at him that I ordered him out of the kitchen while I told Jun to get the water.

Well the mess was under control, until stupid Hao intervened. He tried to help with the water on the stove but then, apparently, what he was holding was the oil. HOW STUPID IS HE! He was so stupid that he poured oil all over the flames. Well guess what happened after that? The stove burst and it burned my whole kitchen. Plus. Tamao, who was coming in from the back door with loads of groceries was burned along with Jeanne who was helping with the water and Pilica. I stayed out of the way while Jun was in the backyard getting the other boys to help. Horohoro, doing probably the only smart thing he ever did, called the fire company. Soon the fire fighters arrived and put out the flames. Now, my kitchen is a two-walled black thing that smelled like smoke. The whole house is filled with smoke.

Then, I could do nothing but ban him from the inn. He was to spend the night outside. Apparently, from the scratching on the roof, I think he's staying on the roof. Well I don't care if he freezes to death. Plus I hear its gonna snow tonight. If there is a god, please let Hao freeze to death. Please!

Anna

Friday February 17, 2004 5pm

Okay, I am so nervous about the show. I don't know if it's my friends there in the audience or what. Hao didn't come, mostly because I banished him from stepping one foot near me. He knows I'll send him straight to hell. Sadly, he did not freeze to death. Life is unfair. Anyways, I made him pay for the kitchen out of the salary he gets from being a waiter at the local diner. Who would have thought that the most powerful shaman would end up a waiter?

Anyways, I fully expect him to pay and if he doesn't, he will stay on the roof. Actually he is staying on the roof until the whole kitchen is back to normal and let me tell you that will take a long time. Of course, he is sneaking into other people's rooms. Oh I know he is. Like last night, I heard Yoh scream. I didn't bother to get up and check on him because I knew that Hao came into Yoh's room. I hope he is only sensible enough not to let him stay. Well he wasn't so I had to pull on my robe and go into Yoh's room where I found Yoh sleeping on the floor with Hao on his bed.

In the end, Hao went back to the roof with a broken nose and Yoh went to bed with a handprint on his cheek. It all went normal. I guess nobody bothered to wake up because they all can probably picture what happened. This morning, I saw that Hao was as cheery as ever when Tamao went outside to the local diner to buy breakfast. Let me tell you, I am not happy about this. Wasting money because of Hao, and more importantly, wasting money on junk.

Still, I ate the stupid food from the diner, which tasted like yesterday's leftovers but I didn't complain. Oh shoot, I have to go and get my makeup. I have never worn makeup unless it's a show. Then they require it. I had to actually buy a makeup set because at the studios, you always had to bring your own set. It is so weird and I really don't want to think about it.

Anna

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

heya, wow, so i hope u people like that one. i know that it wasnt that much but it is hysterical with the blowing up of the kitchen and everything. Next is more of Anna's past and all her friends see her on stage. I am so happy because i got all my friend's shonen jump magazines that she collected over the years. YAY! I am goin to be kept so busy readin them. And also, my school had a bookfair and i went crazy so i bought 21 books for 3 bucks. Cheap right? Well i am poor so if you want to donate to the Lale the assassin fund, please IM me or write me an emailfor more information. thank you for your contribution. So dont be too surprised if i dont upload another chapter next week. Srry but my books beckon me to read them. Thanks for the reviews! And review more! YAY! REVIEW! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARI!

With much luv,

lale the assassin


	11. Getting Fired and Moving In

Saturday February 21, 2004 6am

I am going to kill Hao. There are no other words for it; he is going to die. Oh, and I'll be sure to make him suffer while I kill him. I can already plan out how to torture every part of his body right now.

And to think that I once had him under my roof. I cannot believe this. Oh he is going to so die. Not only did he get me fired, but he also made a fool out of me in front of everybody in the show. He is going to die!

Yesterday, at the show, it was all pretty good. Everything started out great and even though I was sort of nervous with my friends, I didn't let it show. I just walked around that stage in the clothes I was to model and did quite a good job of it if I may say so myself.

Not much of a misstep happened and I was happy with the outcome. So at the end of the show, I was in the dressing room with the rest of the other models when we heard a scream.

So, we went to check it out. Apparently, the scream was coming from the janitor's closet. Lilah, a model, opened the door to see what was inside. I am still sorry she looked for inside, was a very naked Hao with a very naked model who in the end was found out to be Natalia.

Yeah, I know, nasty. Just seeing Hao naked brought back bad memories. So disgusting. It is something I do not want to see ever in my life ever again. So when the manager came, they were still naked in the closet with some of the models looking at Hao and his nakedness. I could tell that they were impressed and quite happy with him. Well I was just trying to shield my eyes from his, um, well nakedness. Trust me, it was not something that should ever be seen again and I hope to whatever gods out there that I will not ever see Hao naked again.

Anyways, the manager fired the girl, Natalia, on the spot and she ran crying out of the closet and let me tell you, she was still naked. The manager managed to find some weird sort of pants for Hao and told him that he was banned from ever coming to this place.

And then, he saw the pass that Hao had around his neck that magically, did not come off even though his pants did.

'Who gave you the pass?' asked the manager after he saw it.

Well I was never one to lie but before I was able to speak, Hao said my name as if he goes through this everyday.

'You gave him the pass?' the manager asked me accusingly.

'Yes and do you have a problem with that?' I asked him for he was accusing me of something that Hao was responsible for.

'Yes for you let a…' lost for a word for Hao, 'stranger off the streets,' he said finally.

'Well it wasn't my fault,' I said while giving him the death glare.

'I don't care. Your fired!' he yelled at me even with the glare.

Nobody fires me! So I just calmly said to him, 'fine, I quit. I don't need your little company,' and with that I walked out of the place and into the night.

Hao was already dressed and out there with everybody. I didn't speak to them. Tamao and Yoh looked worried while everybody else was talking amongst themselves. Well I don't really care. Just now, I have to find another job. And of course, I'm not speaking to Hao, just giving him glares now and then. He still has to pay for the kitchen.

Anna

Sunday February 22, 2004 10 am

Misako slept over last night. I cannot believe Yoh would let a total stranger sleep over. I mean the project is already over. Yay! I don't have to work with Hao anymore but Misako is still over at the inn and Yoh is sometimes going to her house. This is weird. And she is still here, right now.

Apparently she decided to wash the dishes after breakfast with Tamao. I didn't say anything to her, mostly because she's avoiding me, in school and this morning too. I think she's kind of scared of me. Well serves her right for slobbering over Yoh. I didn't bother talking to her at all because I bet she has the IQ of a peanut and why would I waste my breathe on a lowly being like her.

Anyways, I don't know where she slept last night. All I knew was that yesterday afternoon, Yoh was at work and he apparently worked late so he came home around eleven. I was asleep already so I didn't know he was bringing her here. And I don't know where she slept but this morning, I went down stairs and saw her ugly face in the kitchen, cooking with Tamao and with Yoh begging for food.

Now that I think of it, I hope she did not sleep in Yoh's room. If she did, I would have so killed both of them. I mean Yoh is sharing his room with a total stranger. He doesn't even know her! I don't know where this is going but Yoh better stop it before I kill him.

Anna

Sunday February 22, 2004 11pm

Okay, do she didn't sleep in Yoh's room. Apparently she slept in Hao's room. But that's the good news. Bad news is that Misako is moving in. Can you believe it? She's actually moving in. I mean there will be no room for her. Hao just paid for the kitchen today. So for the next two weeks we'll be remodeling the kitchen. Of course Tamao is in charge because the kitchen is like her second home. Anyways, back to the moving in thing. We don't have enough room for her. I'm not saying this just because I hate her guts and want to fry her alive. I just don't see why she has to move in. But stupid Yoh didn't think of the situation and he agreed when she first told him she needed a place to stay.

According to Yoh, her parents are going on vacation to Australia somewhere and she didn't want to go because then she'll miss school. So, she wants to stay at a friend's house and being the nice dumb guy Yoh is, he invited her.

I mean she's moving in tomorrow. Can you believe that? I don't want her here. That's final! But Yoh said that it would be a nice thing to do for her. Who cares? But I'm out numbered in this decision because everybody wants her here. Apparently they like her. I don't know what's going on here but I am not allowing that girl to live here.

But now that I think of it, having her here is the best way to torture her. It would be quite entertaining to torture her, especially if she lives under my roof. Oh, I already got a nice torture plan for her. Um, so this might not be as bad as I thought it might be. I mean training and torturing Yoh is fun but he always does it so I think I need another victim, and Misako dear seems to be perfect.

I am quite amazed at my intelligence. I am now able to turn a bad situation into a very entertaining show that involves revenge and somebody getting hurt. Oh this is good. Maybe I could summon up some loud spirits from the undead and scare her. Um, maybe I could ask Faust about necromancy. You know, just a few pointers on the best way to scare her to hell. After all I am an Itako and the soap opera I was watching just came to an end. I need something to do besides schoolwork.

Speaking of moving, Hao moved in tonight back from the roof. He moved into his old room and then started hugging everybody and yelled so that the whole house could hear that he missed everybody. I, of course, smacked him on both cheeks when he came near to hug me. Unfortunately for him, he smiled and that just earned him a kick in the stomach followed by a slap on the head.

I think that he got his welcoming part from me.

Anna

February 21, 2004 Monday 7 pm

Man, how much stuff does Misako have anyways. I swear she moved in like her whole house. There were just suitcases after suitcases after suitcases of stuff. She is sharing a room with Tamao. How she could put all her stuff in there is beyond my knowledge. Of course, everybody around the house will watch what they say for Misako cannot see or even know about shamans and ghosts.

So nothing like shaman king or Amidamaru will enter the conversations. It would be weird but we have to adjust. Thank the Great Spirit its only a month she's staying. Tamao of course, was swamped with directing where to put the suitcases and making a huge welcoming banquet for Misako, not that the girl deserved it.

I didn't talk to her but I did plan out what I was to do. I called Faust this morning. He's still in Germany with Eliza but he did give me some very helpful answers about necromancy. Maybe I should just summon a skeleton and scare her in the night. Problem is that Tamao is in the room so that could interfere. I'll just have to wait, for Tamao is going back to Izumo next week. I even made a list of what I'm going to do to scare her at dinner because she was going on and on about her family and friends and dog and her favorite things. I was so bored I made an entire list and then when I was done, I told her to shut up because we didn't need to know her life because she has none. That got her quiet. I swear I hear Ren laughing. Here's the list:

1. Summon loud spirits from the undead even regular humans can hear to frighten her at night.

2. Send evil spirits to her dreams so that she will never sleep again

3. Poison her food (not sure on this one, just wrote it cause she was talking about her favorite food)

4. Use Faust's information to summon skeletons and scare her in the bathroom

5. Make her do the dishes and wash every single one of them to perfection under my eye (which means it'll never be perfection)

6. Make her find stuff in the house that aren't there (it would be fun to watch)

7. Make her come on picnics with us to the graveyard

8. Use Hao to scare her (I don't know exactly how but perverted Hao can help scare her out of her wits)

I have more coming but I need to do some homework.

Anna

_hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

srry this took so long. just that i'm on vacation right now (okay so i'm only stayin home but its still vacation) and i just dont want to work at all so i had to drag myself to the computer to write this. But i made it extra long just to say srry. Oh and for the list of torture, i would like you to vote which one Anna should use first. Please review and VOTE!


	12. Vacation and a Trip Down Memory Lane

February 26, 2004 Saturday

Okay, so my short modeling career isn't a total loss. I am now going to meet one of the top stars of Tokyo. I forgot his name but he is supposed to be one of the top stars. And apparently, he wants to meet me. Of course, I declined the invitation. I know it's the perfect thing to make Yoh jealous and everything but I just don't see me helping a movie star. I just don't want to do movies; too many people ordering me around. Plus, its not like I don't have enough to do around here. I mean what with Misako here and Tamao moving back to Izumo yesterday, I have more on my hands than anything. I now am helping Ryu in the kitchen while Yoh, now shaman king, is meeting with some high-leveled shamans.

I sometimes think that there is too much on my hands that I really do want to just go somewhere to relax. But who am I kidding? It's the middle of winter for god's sake. I mean I know it's almost spring but I really need to relax now. A week to Izumo doesn't so bad if you know what I mean. Well winter vacation is coming up and everything. I don't know. Should I go to Izumo for winter vacation? Well actually I don't want to go with everyone else, just me, relaxing. It would be good medication for me to go somewhere.

February 27, 2004 Sunday

I should probably write down the rest of the story now. It's still kind of hard to tell. I guess it is too early to go skipping down memory lane. But I really need to get this down now, or else I might not have the courage too later and it's not very good to leave a half written story. I mean especially with what Derik said when he came just a few weeks ago. I still shudder at the thought.

Back to memory lane:

I found myself wrapped in something warm when I opened my eyes. I don't really remember what. I was lying on soft dirt and when I opened my eyes, I found a blazing fire in front of me. As I turned around, my neck complained sorely. There were trees all around me and as I hazily stared into the sky, the treetops came into view along with a darkening night sky.

I didn't see Derik anywhere so I think I was probably scared, especially at two. As I looked around, I saw that I was in a clearing in the woods that surrounded the orphanage. However, I didn't see any burning buildings or the shrieking of nuns and children. For a minute, I thought that maybe it was all a dream and maybe it was just a midnight adventure that I was having with Derik. However, Derik's face when he came up behind me confirmed me that my hopes were all killed.

Not that I was too afraid back then. Even then, I knew how to survive on my own. I mean an orphanage isn't exactly the best place to be loved and protected. So Derik and I, even though we were around two, were able to at least find some berries and water to keep ourselves alive. But things changed. Remember how I said he had powers? Well during that time in which we lived alone, he changed more than I ever thought he would. He became more powerful and somehow, revengeful against people. When spring came, I was wondering out on my own, looking for a nice place to make a new camp when I found a town. It wasn't just any town; it was huge.

But I guess everything in your life won't go the way you want it to because the minute I stepped into that town, it burned. Well okay, maybe not the exact minute I stepped in. I was walking around, looking at the stuff and just getting under people's feet but somehow, I walked around, looking at things and following people.

And that's when I met Hao. I never really blamed Hao for it, mostly because he doesn't remember it. I mean he was two and I was just a two year old in the street, very insignificant. Apparently, the town was his practice target for training. I didn't know what his ghost was at the moment when I first saw it. All I could think about was fear and how it ran through my body like a shiver. The town was in flames in a matter of seconds. Rooftops and carts were all set in flames. Everything around me became a blur of confusion as people ran screaming. And I saw Derik in the town too. He knew that I had gone out and I guess he was suspicious of why I didn't come back.

And then, everything happened fast. A building next to me set on flames and I ran towards Derik. He saw me and ran towards me too. Except then, a woman from behind me picked me up. I guess she thought I was a lost child and tried to help me. When Derik saw that, he chased after me and yelled. I yelled too and hit the woman but she wouldn't let go. Then I saw Derik being picked up by a man. I think Derik bit the man because the man howled in pain and Derik started running after me again but he never reached me. I was placed in a car with the woman and it drove off.

The last image of Derik for me was he running after the car. He never made it. He never ever caught up to me, until now. I was sent to an adoption center where a couple adopted me. They became my parents and then I became an Itako and I was engaged to Yoh. I guess I never ever told anyone about this. My parents now thinks that I was only two at the time they adopted me and didn't remember a thing so they always said I was their real child. But I knew more than they ever thought. What happened at the hospital was entirely weird. I was strolling with Yoh and my friends and sadly, Misako when Derik appeared.

I blacked out just at the sight of him. I'll never forget that face, even after 15 years, I didn't forget it.

When he saw me, all he said to me when he saw my friends was 'I'll never leave you behind anymore.' And then I blacked out but he apparently left. I found this out from Tamao after. Nobody dared to question me who he was which was good. The thing that confused me was why was Yoh's oracle pager ringing when Derik was near.

Anna

February 28, 2004 Monday 5am

Vacation is so boring. I mean it's just the first day and I'm awake at 5. What happened to the waking up at noon idea? Anyways, Misako is here. She is on my nerves because yesterday, she was totally throwing herself at Yoh. I mean seriously, she should get a clue that he isn't in love with her. Or at least he better not be because if he is, both of them are going to die. The thing that really annoys me is that she's hovering around him during training and I already made it clear to her three times that she is not to go around him during training. The third time, which was last night, I screamed at her about it and she stopped which was good.

And I'm seriously thinking about going somewhere for vacation. You know, just to relax and enjoy myself. Is that a little selfish? Well too bad because I really want to get out of here.

Oh I guess you want to know about the tricks. Well I don't think I'm going to play them on her yet. I want to kill her or at least scare her out of this house but I just don't feel up to it. I mean I was up last night planning what to do when I was distracted by my homework. Can you believe that? I was distracted from planning revenge by homework? I feel so ashamed of myself. I think it has something to do with the fact that I just don't feel up to it. I don't feel up to a lot of things. Lately, I haven't yelled at Hao much and I haven't even ordered Yoh to do the dishes although sometimes, he does them on his own free will. Maybe I seriously do need that vacation.

Life around here is so dull. I think that I just need to get away from here. Too much tension and problems. Maybe I should go to a spa or something. Maybe I will.

Anna

March 1, 2004 Tuesday 8 am

Okay, so I'm on the train right now leaving to go to Izumo. I wont go to the temple or anything or even visit the Asukuras. I picked out a nice place where I can relax for a week or two online. I started looking yesterday night and decided to go this morning. Good thing spring/winter vacation is very long. Of course, I left a note because I didn't want them to get worried or think I ran off again. Geeze they are so stupid sometimes. Even Manta jumps to conclusions sometimes. And I just hope that the boys doesn't burn down the house without Tamao or me around. I hope Misako and Pirika can handle it. Jeanne and Lyserg still hasn't come back from their temple-visiting thing. They're like off visiting every single temple in Japan or something.

I really don't care about Misako anymore. I just need this week to get away from her and her stupid brain. I think I'll take a nap since I woke up so early for the train.

Anna

_jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj_

okay, so i'm sooo sorry about not updating for such a long time. I was just in Montreal and I was working on my other SK story so it took a long time for this. I'm really very sorry. So how do you like this chapter? I know its kind of short and really weird but next is going to be vacation which let me tell you, is going to be a really good chapter because I already wrote most of it and apparently something very weird and exciting happens, well at least for Yoh anyways. For Anna, it'll be a huge embarrasment.

And also, I'm really sorry I didnt prank Misako yet. I'm working on it. Just after Anna goes to vacation. Its mostly because you guys didnt really give me enough suggestions and didnt vote. Shame on you. lol, dont worry, its my fault. I was the one who wanted this chapter up fast so i didnt really have time for pranks but I promise they will be up later.


	13. Hating Hao

March 2 Wednesday 10 pm

So I was right. A vacation is what I've needed for so long. The hot springs here are wonderful. It's so relaxing. Everything is so wonderful here. It's on top of a mountain too so the scenery is beautiful. It was breathtaking at first when I first set my eyes on it. I couldn't help but gasp. Then again, nobody was in the room so there was no reason to hide anything.

I can't remember the last time I've been so relaxed. I spent the whole day yesterday after I arrived at the hot springs. The clerk gave me a bit of trouble, nothing I couldn't handle of course. Yes, I did knock him out. I think I need to always knock someone out. It somehow relieves the stress… maybe having Hao around isn't that much of a bad idea after all. Ok, so all kidding aside, it's been great. I'm not even worrying anymore. I called Pirika last night to let her know I got here ok. She was rather relieved. And she was yelling to someone in the background about broken dishes. I seriously didn't want to know. So everything seems to be rather calm and serene and I just hope that'll continue.

I think I'm starting to confide in this journal thing too much. Yoh even teased me before I left about how I'm starting to write in a diary. He got what he deserved for saying that but I cant help wondering if I am really becoming dependant on a journal. I don't see how I can be dependant on an inanimate object to be my soul confider. But I thinks its' starting to be rather true. Great, just like Yoh to give me something like this. There is no harm in this, unless someone finds it and reads it. Then there will be harm, mostly aimed at the person who's read this. Well do I feel sorry for them.

So I must go to sleep on a real feather bed. Oh, the luxuries of being on vacation. The chocolates on the pillows are a very nice touch, even if you do squash them with your hair and cover your hair with chocolate.

Anna

March 4, Friday 6 pm.

AHH! I feel like killing someone right now! I wish Yoh and Hao would all just crawl up somewhere and die. I hate all these so called "friends" of mine. AH! I can hardly breathe right now because I think steam is coming out of my ears.

Wondering why I'm so damn mad?

Well I'll tell you why! Those annoying people who I've been trying to get away from by going on this vacation have actually come after me! They are here at the hot springs and Tamao is also here. I feel really like hitting Hao again but nooooo! He's off in the hot springs flirting with everyone there. And trust me, I do not want to see Hao naked or anywhere near naked.

Yesterday was still really nice. I got a spa treatment, something that turned out not as bad as I thought it would. Then I had a peaceful night to myself and actually went shopping. But today! This morning, I woke up to the smiling faces of Pirika and Tamao. I nearly screamed. Jun was also there but she sat in the back, smiling. It makes you wonder how everyone can smile so much in the morning.

So the first words out of my mouth were, 'What are you doing here?'

'Why of course to see you Anna!' replied Pirika cheerfully and Tamao just smiled.

'Why?' I asked, still confused.

'Well we were kinda bored at home and Hao suggested that we come here for the rest of vacation. So here we are. And plus, we heard Tamao was in the area so we definitely decided to stay here for a week,' added in Jun helpfully.

When I heard that Hao suggested this, my face turned red, or at least as red as it can turn. And I think steam was coming out of my ears because both Tamao and Pirika lost the smiles and had a worried look on their face. Standing up in only my pajamas, which I didn't realize at that time. Anyways, I got up and I gripped my hand in a dead fist that made even my knuckles hurt. I wanted to kill someone and that someone was definitely Hao.

'Where is he?' I asked in my deadly hiss. All I could pictured then was his brains splattered on the nice neat walls.

'Um… who Anna?' quivered Tamao.

'That bastard!' I said.

'Oh, umm… in the next room.'

Without another word, I stalked out of the doors with more fury than anything. Didn't he know I was trying to getAWAY from him? When I opened the door to the next room, I saw Yoh, Rui and Hao in the room, sleeping and snoring.

I stepped on both Rui and Yoh, which woke them up with extreme cries of pain, but I didn't care. All I saw was Hao's brains on that wall… or maybe I shall drown him in the hot springs… or boil him alive. I smirked as I reached down to Hao's pillow and pulled up that long tuff of hair. It was like silk but I didn't care. Instead, I yanked hard on the hair until I stood with Hao's hair in my hands and him dangling in my mercy.

"OWWW!" Hao screamed. I smirked more.

When he saw me, his face turned from pain to surprise to pleasure. I hated that look of pleasure on his face. So, I yanked his hair tighter and twisted it. But he still had that look on his face.

"Anna, what a pleasant surprise," he said coolly. Oh might spirit help me, I so wanted to kill that guy right there and then.

"Oh stuff it you bastard," I growled.

He wore a quizzical expression on his face. "Now if I'm a bastard, than so is Yoh right?"

I glared at him. "WHY ARE YOU HERE!" I screamed into his ear.

"Wow, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning or what?" asked Hao oh so innocently.

Instead, I growled.

"And by the way Anna darling, I love the new look you have there. God, do I wish I could see that every single day," then he growled like a cat.

Oh he wasn't going to get anywhere with that perverted mind of his. But for the first time, I realized I was still in my pajamas and my pajamas included a spaghetti stringed dress that ended around mid-thigh. It looked rather like my regular black dress… except it was slightly see-through. I had a very comfortable cotton, non-see-through pajamas at home but it was hot here in the hot springs.

Hao was looking suggestively at my dress. I glared at him and pulled his hair tighter. He winced with a bit of pain but that damn smile was still on his face. I raised my other hand that wasn't holding his hair and delivered a major blow into his stomach. I heard Yoh and Rui groan in the back, as if they felt the pain that Hao was receiving. But it was about to get a lot worse. I picked my leg up and kicked him straight below the stomach. Satisfied that the smirk wasn't on his face anymore and his face was contorted with pain, I left the room.

The rest of the day went rather well. I guess spending the time with Tamao and Jun shopping around and seeing the sights weren't all that bad. Good thing was, Misako had to stay back at the inn because she had to study for an exam. Probably the only good news I've heard in a long time. Meanwhile, I think Yoh and the guys were in the hot springs.

But I'm still so mad at them, especially Hao for coming! This was suppose to be my time ALONE. And apparently, these people just don't understand that. I still want to kick Hao. Especially after he's seen me in my nightgown. But I dare not risk it by going into the hot springs. Just thinking of Hao being naked is giving me nightmares. Well, at least tonight we'll have a quiet dinner in our rooms. Oh great. I hear a giggling girlish voice and Hao's voice coming from next door… I hope that I won't be able to hear whatever is going to happen there next door. But then again… I could just "accidently" go into his room to check up on Yoh and destroy his evening with that girl. Then again, I might risk scarring myself for life by witnessing nudity but the noises are starting. That does it. I'm going in!

Anna

Same day, 6:20 pm.

Oh the pleasure of ruining Hao's evening is so wonderful. But the details of it aren't that great. Ok, so good news was that I didn't see anyone nude, a very good sign. I opened the door without knocking and found myself in a brightly lit room with Hao on top of a girl. Apparently they were only kissing. I opened my mouth in shock, doing a wonderful job of acting if I may say so myself. The girl happened to see me first and let out a startle yelp. Soon Hao saw me too and he had a look of perplexment on his face. I made myself look shocked.

I am not really one who acts but it was to get Hao back for what happened and I would do absolutely anything…

"HAO! HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Oh god, Hao is this your girlfriend?" asked the girl, scared and furious at the same time.

"WHAT! No of course not!" screamed a shocked Hao. I held back a snicker.

"Oh don't even lie to me like that Hao! We were engaged! And you sleep with this tramp?" I asked, my voice sounding hurt. Oh I was so enjoying this, from the look of surprise and horror on Hao's face to the fury of the girls. Definitely payback!

"Well I didn't know! God, to think I would sleep with someone who cheats on their own fiancé," then the girl, whatever her name was, came up and slapped Hao across the face. She stormed out of there with a sympathetic look to me. Then I walked up to him and slapped him too, just for the fun of it. As I near the exit, I couldn't help but turn back to him and smile triumphantly.

Hao was glaring at me but he was still getting over the shock of what happened. Then he grinned that horrible grin again. "Very well played my dear Anna. Very well played. You may be a worthy opponent yet."

I didn't know what that meant and didn't really care. I walked out of his room and into mine. Well all I can say is this evening wasn't wasted at all and apparently, I saved myself from a whole night of dreaded horror.

Anna

_1313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313_

Dear loving readers,

Wow, has it been a long time since I've updated, 4 months! So sorrry! I'm sooo sorry! I wish I had updated sooner but I summer vacation got the better of me and I got really lazy about everything. And then the whole SAT thing and then finishing my other story, everything has been kinda slow here. May I apologize again and hope you will forgive me. I promise when september starts, I will update at least one of my stories every weekend so no need to worry anymore, the fast updating me is almost back. Just another week and I'm fully out of the summer vacation mode. I thank all of you who are still reading this and havent lost interest. Thanks so much and I really appreciate it. Ok, well you know what to do, REVIEW!

Love,

Lale


	14. My Happiness and Love

Saturday March 5, 11 pm

My life is incredibly becoming a soap opera. I rather think it's the people around me. I don't know how it came to this stage and I rather don't want to know. This notebook thing is becoming too weird. I feel like one of those teenage girls who pour their souls out to an inanimate object, like in those movies. They write about who they have a crush on or who did what or what their most embarrassing moment was. Well I think I'm getting to that point in my life where I'm doing that, believe it or not... If I become a cheerleader, please let the Great Spirit kill me.

Tonight was the festive the little town was holding. It was rather ok and we all dressed up in kimonos. The food was acceptable. The only thing wonderful about it was the fact that the scenery was beautiful at night. There were many people there, I guess most were people staying at the resorts. We soon split up after we got there; Tamao and Pirika went off in search of games to be won, dragging Horohoro with them to win a teddy bear. Hao too disappeared, hopefully forever and ever. Ryu saw some strength contest and I believe he spent the whole time there trying to win, although I've seen him yell at the machine several times. Yoh went off with Ren and Manta in search of food and milk. Jun and Pailong went off to buy souvenirs while I walked around, just watching.

The games there were pathetic so I didn't even want to give it a try. I was walking around the temples, looking at all the statues of the gods. Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me. At the time, I wasn't worried at all, thinking that it was some stupid cat lurking around. But suddenly I felt my body grew very hot.

You know that Hao is going to be killed someday, by myself personally. I know what I did to him last night might have set off some sort of war or something but I didn't expect anything like what happened tonight. He suddenly burst out in front of me, his spirit of fire behind him, looking mighty fierce.

'Hello Anna, lovely seeing you today,' he said in that casual tone of his that makes me just want to slap him. He had that smirk on his face. I glared at him.

'Well well, I see you aren't in much of a good mood. But then again, you are rather cute and beautiful when you are angry. Too bad my little brother doesn't realize that,' he said coolly.

I glared at him, seeing that it's the only thing I could do. Not that I'm afraid or anything but I just got these new kimonos washed and I did not want them to have any burnt marks on them. Damn Hao and these shamans. Why cant they be human so then I won't have to worry about some spirit burning me while I slapped them? Well its what I get. Hao stepped closer. I wanted to back away but kept my ground. I wasn't going to let someone with longer hair than most girls I know get to me.

"My dear lovely Anna, did you know that cupid is blind, yet it's guided by love to find those that belong together?" I frowned at this remark. Where does this idiot get all these stuff? "And since it is blind, I bet its hit you right in head."

"Actually Hao, I think cupid has hit you, and not with love arrows either," I commented, taking my hands and pushing his annoying face out of my way.

"Now now Anna, don't be so bitter. You're already developing frown marks," he remarked as he stepped closer. He was just about half an arm's length away. I would have slapped him right there and then but that fire demon of his was lingering right there. I knew Hao knew that I wasn't slapping him because of that demon of his. Oh did he know. He was smirking and stepping even closer. Ah to hell with my kimono!

Hao winced from the blow. I struck him right on his left cheek. It left a nice big red hand mark on there. I knew that there was also a very black mark on the back of my kimono. If he thought I wasn't going to send him the bill for the kimono, he had another thing coming. I walked out of there with my head high.

"Wait," the bastard even had enough nerve to call me back. I didn't stop but unwillingly, my feet slowed down a bit. Damn those feet! "So did you really mean it when you said I was your fiancé?"

I could even hear the smile in his voice. I glared and called back sardonically, "Sure Hao, you can be my fiancé. As long as you never talk to me again."

"Now come on Anna. What kind of proposition is that? Any other possibilities?" he asked so disgustingly sweet.

I mauled it over. I don't know what made me stand there in that place talking to him. I should have just walked right on out of there and never be caught in this. I knew Hao was setting me up for some sort of stupid, dotterel trap of his. And I had already fallen for it.

"Well you can always go ahead and die. Or maybe give me the world. Then I'll think it over," I came up with the most impossible thing ever. Then I walked out of there before he could trap me more.

You would think Yoh was some sort of useless lazy git who knows nothing but food and sleeping. Well actually, he is. But there's another part to it. He's actually really sweet sometimes. I cant believe that I, Anna the heartless, is talking about this but it is true. That guy can be so sweet sometimes I just think some alien took over his body. Then again, I rather like this alien. Anyways after I made my escape from Hao, I was in the fair grounds again. I was looking around when someone taped me on the shoulders. I turned around glaring, thinking it was Hao. But it turned out to be Yoh after all. I didn't bother apologizing.

He was wearing the happiest smile ever. In his hands, there was a little red balloon. It floated in the night air.

"Hey Anna. Look what I won," he held up the balloon as if it was the most treasured thing in the world. I glanced at the balloon and at the smiling Yoh. Sometimes I just want to laugh at Yoh's childish immateriality. But it's hard to do it. It's hard to get the sound out. But I did get an amused smile out which made Yoh's lips twitch even more up that face of his, if possible.

Then he took my hand and placed the string to the balloon in it.

"I present to you, Anna, my happiness and love," now I couldn't even help but smile more at that. I glanced from his face to the balloon. So this was what it must feel like to be actually happy. He then bowed to me and hopped off looking as happy as a lunatic.

If you were in my place, you couldn't help but smile right? Well I did. I smiled long after he had skipped off into the throng of people and long after I've lost sight of him. The balloon was still in my hand, blowing in the wind. I smiled at it and the star filled skies.

Anna

Sunday March 6th 9 am

This morning, I woke up to the balloon on the ceiling. I was living alone again; thank the gods. Tamao, Jun and Pirika had all found separate rooms. I still think I'm becoming more like any other regular teenage girls around. The balloon floated up and down in the room. I woke up smiling! What is wrong with me? Anyways, I just couldn't help it. I couldn't help that smile. I really think being with that smiling idiot for so long has finally started rubbing off on me.

That balloon, I think, meant a lot to me. I think I'll never be able to look at a balloon again without the same happiness going through me. Great Almighty Spirit, do I sound like an idiot! Lovesick is what Jun proclaimed me after I found her in the fair later. I just glared at her and didn't say much more. But it was a fun night after all. Hao remained gone and missing while I held on to my balloon and a smile on my face. I saw Yoh many times that night and he seemed to be smiling more than usual. Strange isn't it? Anyways things couldn't seem to be any better. Hao is actually not talking to me much anymore except to give me a small smile this morning. And it wasn't one of those nice, how are you? smiles. It was one of those, oh-you-are-going-to-get-it smiles. Its pathetic of me to know what kind of smiles Hao has.

Breakfast was good. Tamao and the rest of us planned to go sightseeing while the guys are going to go to some temple and "practice" although I highly doubt it. What is this weird feeling going through me? I can't get all giddy and girly over such things as a plain old red balloon! I think I should just go and die somewhere. But first, we need to go sightseeing. Actually, I think Jun is calling me. Oh wait… I have to wake up Yoh for Ren's little "practice session". That idiot is never awake for anything.

Anna

Sunday March 6th 9:30 am

I think I'm going to faint. I seriously do think I'm going to faint. Or at least kill someone. Maybe Hao. Yes, definitely Hao. It's all HIS fault. Sometimes, I think that bastard just wants to be killed by me.

So I went to Yoh's room to check to see if he woke up yet. On the way in, I bumped into Hao who was coming out.

"Hello Anna," he told me. He was hiding a smile. I could tell by the way his lips were quivering.

"What do you want Hao?" I asked wearily.

"Nothing much. What brings you here?" he asked, still with his quivering mouth.

"To see if Yoh's awake. Is he?"

The smile finally broke through. "Well actually he isn't. I was just going to get you to wake him up. That lazy brother of mine sleeps so much. Go right in ahead."

I should have known. I should have known right there and then that Hao was up to something but I didn't see it. I was just so damn happy over that stupid little balloon. I slid open the door to find Yoh. And wait, let me get to the good part. I found Yoh perfectly awake…and NAKED!

"Anna! What are YOU doing here?" he asked, his eyes wide like a goldfish. I swear he wasn't even breathing. I tried to keep my eyes above his neck but all I have to say is my eyes kinda slipped. I looked away quickly and grabbed the first book in reach to cover my eyes.

"Um…" I was actually STUTTERING! The great Anna of calmness and coolness was stuttering. "Just to see if you're awake for the… uh… the Ren thing. Ok, I have to go. Bye!"

I turned around and walked out of there without looking back.

I think on my list of most embarrassing things I've ever seen, since I am becoming a girly girl with this diary and everything, I think this tops as number one. But oh do I have a surprise for you. There's more to this weird and disgusting moment than what I've already said. What I grabbed was a book and that book was a journal! Can you believe this? Yoh keeps a journal. There's only one entry in it, which makes me think he only got it yesterday or today. It had the resort we're staying in on the cover. Anyways, here's the entry that was in it. I don't even know what to make of it…

_Dear Journal thing,_

_I know this is usually for girls. And I'm not a girl, just so you know, little journal. You look really pretty and that's why I bought you. Ren wanted the macho one with the motorcycle but the stars and this resort seems really pretty. Plus there's a white shape of a girl, standing in front of the hotel. It looked so much like Anna in a white dress that I had to buy it. Anyways, I've been thinking about buying one of these things ever since I teased Anna about hers. She seemed to be writing in it a lot and I thought I might as well get one and write in it. It must be fun because Anna is starting to smile more after she started writing in that journal of hers, that I got her for Christmas. True, I did get it at the corner store but I still thought it was pretty._

_Mainly, I wanted to write about last night. Yep, it was good last night. You know Anna right? Well I guess you don't. She's my fiancée. She's really pretty with blonde hair and wears black all day. She is very mean and strict but Ren and Horohoro and the rest of the guys think I have a crush on her. Well maybe I do. I mean its only natural to start liking your fiancé isn't it? I have no idea what a crush is. I like her and I think it's suppose to be like that isn't it? Well then Hao and Horohoro and Ren started talking about something else that you get to do with a girl when you really like them. I got scared. I don't think Anna wants to do such things. I mean if I hugged her, she would just kick me. And this stuff that they were all talking about involved a lot of hugging and holding. _

(You bet I'll kick him if he does that. Those guys are such a bad influence on Yoh!)

_Last night was pretty fun. I was with everybody else and we were at the fair. There was lots of lights and really good food. Ren, Manta and I disappeared soon after to find food. We bought tons, and Ren bought many bottles of milk. I think he wants to grow taller since he is short but all that grows is his hair. Weird isn't it? We played some games and I won one of them. I won a balloon. Ren joked that it was pretty pathetic for the Shaman King to fail 10 times and win only a measly balloon. I, however, didn't agree. The balloon was red and really pretty. It was a worthy price for anyone, especially me._

_Anyways, I came up with an idea and searched for Anna. I left Ren and Manta by a game that tested their strength, with Ryu still there playing. Anna was just walking here from the temples. I think she doesn't like all the noise that much. I cant very much blame her. It is really loud. I tapped her on the shoulder and she came around glaring at me. I almost thought I did something wrong, but then again, I haven't seen her for a while. I smiled and showed her what I won. To my delight, she smiled! I felt myself smiling wider as she smiled herself. Taking her hand, I gave her the balloon and told her that I would give her my happiness and love. I really meant it though. _

_And can you believe it? She smiled more! It's the most I've seen her smile. My heart almost stopped when she did that. I was so nervous and happy I skipped off. But throughout the night, I saw her smiling. Isn't it great? Maybe I should do that more often. Give her small presents like that. She should smile more. _

_I think I should write more in this journal. It might be good. _

_Asakura Yoh_

Ok, so there it is. Confusing isn't it? Who knew Yoh can be so childish on paper too? Anyways, I'm so very confused now. What is Yoh talking about? But I think I should return this book to Yoh's room, before he finds out I took it out and read it. Please do not let me see him naked again.

Anna

_utututututtututututututtttttuttututututututututuututututututututututututututututututututututututututututututututututututututututututututut_

Ah, so again, lets start with apologies. I'm really very really sorry about everything. Its just that its sooo hard to adjust to normal school stuff. But now, I'm seriously really really back. I am one hundred percent back to normal! I've been writing some other stories too and starting on maybe a sequel to the other story. So dont worry, I'm back. School was hard to adjust to but its getting easier now which means, more updates! YAY! Ok, and um yeah, that's it. Sorry again and you know the drill, Review!

Lale


End file.
